


love in our veins

by scattered_dream



Series: N + P = <3 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Noctis is so in love, Praise Kink, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Promptober, Smut, Sweetness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: Prompto’s heat is early, but Noctis comes to the rescue. ♥





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t an a/o fic; I just wanted to write about Prompto being in heat, so it may not follow all the typical rules for those kinds of fics. I hope you enjoy it regardless. *scurries away*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts: _Prompto_ , **Noctis**

Noctis pulled his eyes away from the road to check his phone. It wasn’t like he was going anywhere at this point — not one car was moving as he sat in the bumper-to-bumper traffic. He noticed right away that he had four missed messages from his boyfriend. That was odd for Prompto; he usually didn’t send more than one at a time, so Noctis quickly unlocked his phone to read his texts. 

[4:21pm] _Noct can you please come home_

[4:24pm] _Nooccttt_

[4:25pm] _I’m not feeling well_

[4:28pm] _I really need you_

Noctis frowned as he typed quickly and sent off his reply. 

[4:49pm] **I’m so sorry I haven’t been answering baby, I’m stuck in traffic. Is everything okay?**

He turned his phone sound on and waited somewhat impatiently for a response, wondering what was wrong and hoping Prompto wasn’t getting sick. He idly stared at the road, still not moving an inch forward. Then he looked back at his phone as it chimed. 

[4:51pm] _Ummmno it’s happpenig Noct_

[4:51pm] _My heat_

Noctis’s eyes widened and a thrill ran through his body. Prompto wasn’t due for his heat for another week, but it seemed like it had come early. And while Noctis was gone, of fucking course. 

[4:52pm] **Already??**

[4:54pm] _Yeahh where are you plz hurrry_

Noctis was relieved to see that the traffic was starting to let up a little bit and he was able to move forward in the line of backed up cars. 

[4:58pm] **It’s gonna be like 20 more minutes Prom, can you make it till then?**

[5:01pm] _I think so. Shoulld I try to tkae care of it myself??_

Noctis could feel his body reacting as he conjured up images of Prompto desperately getting himself off, trying to relieve the tension, panting and sweating, face flushed… 

[5:02pm] **Do what you can, baby. As soon as I get home I’ll take care of you, okay? I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there when it started but I’ll be home as soon as I possibly can.**

[5:02pm] **< 3 <3 <3 **

Noctis inwardly cursed at himself for trying to run errands at the worst time for Insomnia traffic. He’d been searching for a gift for his boyfriend’s upcoming birthday but hadn’t found anything good enough for Prompto, so the whole trip felt like an underwhelming venture. Luckily, he still had a month or so to look for the perfect present. Unfortunately, his lover was currently waiting for him at home in the most needy state he could have been in, and Noctis felt like an idiot for going out at this time in the first place. 

When he got to the next traffic light, his phone chimed again, twice in a row. He read Prompto’s texts and hurriedly typed a response while the light remained red. 

[5:05pm] _I miss yuo_

[5:05pm] _you. sorry_

[5:06pm] **I miss you too baby, hang in there okay? Does touching yourself help?**

Prompto’s replies came faster than the light changed, so Noctis was able to reply again before the light turned green and he had to drive again. 

[5:06pm] _It helps a llittle I’m doing it now_

[5:07pm] _Oh gods I want youu_

[5:07pm] **Be right there, I promise. You’re so good Prom, I love you.**

Noctis drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he tailed the guy in front of him. 

♥

Noctis hurried into his and Prompto’s house and shut the door behind him, kicking his shoes off and throwing his keys and phone on the entryway table. He practically ran up the stairs to their bedroom, shedding his jacket as he did so. 

He knocked gently on their bedroom door that was cracked slightly, heart pounding and feeling dizzy as soon as he took a deep breath and got a wonderful whiff of Prompto’s scent. 

A small voice choked out, “Come in,” and Noctis stepped into the room. 

Prompto was strewn across their bed, clothes left in a pile on the floor below, shakily jerking himself off as best as he could in his weakened state. His blonde hair was messy against the pillow and he turned his flushed face to look at Noctis as he walked over. 

“Noct… take care of me?” he whimpered, taking his hand off of his dick, instead reaching out to grasp for Noctis who _wasn’t close enough_. 

“Of course, baby,” Noct groaned as he crawled onto the bed, hovering above his boyfriend. Prompto’s scent was delicious all the time, but when he was in heat, he smelled like heaven. Strong vanilla and a hint of mint, along with the salty smell of sweat and something distinctly _Prompto_ that had him salivating. 

“N-Noct, help me,” Prompto whined, tossing the sheet aside and revealing himself to Noctis completely. 

There was a flash of hunger in Noct’s eyes as he grew completely hard in his jeans, raking in Prompto’s disheveled appearance. And his love was asking so sweetly… 

He shook his head a little to attempt to clear his thoughts and think more rationally. 

“I don’t want to do anything if you’re feeling too panicky, Prom — Are you sure you’re okay?” 

He had to ensure Prompto’s safety and comfort before any of his own needs were met. 

“Fuck me, Noct!” Prompto said, whining and panting for breath. 

Apparently he had recovered from his earlier panic and was ready to go. So was Noctis. 

He descended down and captured Prompto’s soft lips in his own, sucking gently and then nipping at his bottom lip. He tasted as good as he always did. Noctis’s hands cupped his face at first but quickly traveled lower; he began rubbing his thumbs against Prompto’s nipples and pinching, heat curling in his gut at the feeling of Prompto’s low moan vibrating inside of his mouth as they kissed. 

He pulled away from Prompto’s mouth and sucked along the skin of his sensitive neck instead, earning little whimpers as he went along. He moved his hands lower, raking his fingers across Prompto’s chest, then tiny waist, then hips, until he reached his throbbing dick. He took it in his hand and slowly started to stroke him. 

“N-Noct…” Prompto’s voice was shaky as he watched Noctis, both sets of lust-filled blue eyes meeting one another. 

Noctis smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss Prompto on the forehead. “You’re so beautiful, Prom. So fucking beautiful,” he whispered as he rubbed Prompto’s slit. 

Prompto made another strangled noise somewhere between a whine and a moan, and wriggled his hips. “Noct, please… I don’t need that, I need you,” he whined, licking his lips. 

Noctis inhaled deeply and moaned as his lover’s scent flowed through him and left him reeling. He removed his hand from Prompto’s dick and made quick work of shedding his clothes, coming back to Prompto in mere seconds, kissing him passionately and running a hand through his silky blonde locks. 

“What do you want, baby?” Noctis asked huskily. 

He knew what Prompto needed but he wanted to hear it fall from his lips once more. His voice was so sweet and high-pitched when he was feeling particularly needy, and this was one of those times. 

Prompto’s eyes were cloudy with desire as Noctis squeezed his hips to get him to stop writhing around on the bed. He panted for air as heat flooded through his body in waves, leaving his whole body flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. He couldn’t form words as he made grabby hands at Noct. 

“Use your words, baby,” Noctis commanded softly, pupils darkening at the way Prompto thrashed desperately despite his grip on him. 

Prompto groaned but said nothing. His face was dark pink with the blush that shadowed his freckles and Noctis knew he was feeling embarrassed and overwhelmed. He quickly leaned down and showered Prompto with light kisses across his cheeks, on his nose, and finally, his lips, giving small, loving pecks to every part of his face. 

“Hey,” he whispered, looking into Prompto’s eyes. Whenever they made love, his eyes became even darker and the violet took over the blue. Prompto smiled weakly in response, still panting, and Noct continued. 

“Relax, baby. I love you. You’re so good, I love you so much, Prom. It’s okay, I promise. Just let go, baby, I’ve got you,” he said in hushed tones, like he and his best friend were sharing a secret. In some ways, they were. Moments like these were theirs to treasure together, and only theirs. 

Sometimes Prompto needed reassurance that it was okay to let go; he needed some coaxing from Noctis to enjoy his heat rather than dread it or feel embarrassed about it. He still had some insecurities that cropped up now and then, which was why it was hard for him to relax when he had his heat. Noctis always helped him through it, though, encouraging Prompto to let his guard down and let his body tell him what he needed. He would be there for him through it all, and Prompto could always hear the love in every kind word Noctis spoke to him and every gentle movement he made. 

Prompto nodded at Noct’s encouragement and relaxed his body, letting the negative tension leave and allowing his heat take over his body completely. 

Noctis watched as Prompto’s whole body relaxed and rewarded him with several more kisses, this time letting his lips linger on Prompto’s for longer, revelling in the sweet taste. 

“Good boy,” he spoke against his lips, feeling Prompto shudder under him at the praise. “So good for me, so responsive,” he said, lips curling upwards at the smile that lit up Prompto’s face. 

“I love you, Noct,” Prompto whispered, eyelashes fluttering closed as Noctis brushed a lock of hair out of his face and caressed his cheek. 

Noct’s heart clenched in his chest. Prompto had spoken those words countless times, but the intense rush of affection still washed over Noctis every time. It never eluded him how lucky he was to have Prompto. 

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” he smiled. 

Prompto reached up to where Noctis was rubbing his cheek and covered Noct’s hand with his own. “Will you make love to me?” he asked softly, cheeks still pink but eyes determined and full of desire. 

Noctis leaned forward to peck his lips again. “Of course. Thank you for telling me what you need, baby,” he cooed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blushes*


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis slowly brought his hands down to Prompto’s hips. His boyfriend spread his legs without hesitation and he groaned at how eager Prompto was quickly becoming. 

He watched Prompto for any signs of discomfort as he massaged his hips and thighs. He pressed a light kiss to Prompto’s hip and watched him turn slightly onto his side, inviting Noctis to get to his ass. His mouth watered when he noticed Prompto had already produced slick and as he watched him twitch and quiver. “Can I touch you down here, Prom?” he asked, eyes locked onto Prompto’s, the latter whimpering in response and nodding vigorously. 

Noctis chuckled and kissed his thighs while Prompto readjusted, turning back to face him and shifting his hips upward, moving his legs over Noct’s shoulders and exposing himself further. 

Noctis swallowed thickly at the sight of it; his lover was sweet and submissive most of the time, but those habits increased during his heat and he was always making himself as accessible as possible, moving in ways that ensured Noctis could easily touch him. 

Prompto surely had no idea how sexy he was, especially when he appeared so demure and innocent, eyes wide and freckles dusted with the pink blush upon his face. He turned his face to the side on his pillow at Noct’s scrutiny. 

“You’re beautiful,” Noctis assured him, letting him have his shy moment. 

He couldn’t resist squeezing Prompto’s little round cheeks before pushing a finger into his hole, groaning when Prompto immediately clenched around the digit. 

“You’re already so wet, Prom… I’m so sorry you had to wait for me, you’re amazing, baby,” he whispered, sliding his finger in and out, teasing a little. 

He heard a whine from above him and grinned at how quickly Prompto became putty in his hands. 

“I can’t wait to take you,” he cooed, locking eyes with Prompto again, smile softening at the affection in his lover’s eyes. 

Prompto smiled, too, before starting to moan and whine that one finger wasn’t enough. 

Noctis set to work preparing him carefully but quickly, his erection becoming painful as his love presented himself so beautifully, squirming at every touch and whimpering at the delightful sensation Noct’s fingers gave him. 

By the time he had four fingers in, Prompto was a panting mess, and he let out small noises of pleasure mixed with dissatisfaction, murmuring, “Not enough, Noct. Please, more…” 

Noctis eyed him ravenously, leaning forward to lick a stripe up Prompto’s torso where beads of sweat were gathering, shining on his body in the dim light of the bedroom. He finally removed his fingers, smelling Prompto’s sweet, minty scent on him and flushing with another heated wave of arousal. 

Prompto gripped at the sheets that were tangled around his body and tipped his head back, hinting at his boyfriend to kiss him there. An intense shudder went down his spine and traveled through his entire body when Noctis sucked there, leaving a collar of love bites in his wake. 

“T-take me, Noct,” Prompto begged, teeth chattering as his hips thrusted upwards seemingly without control. He relented to his body, knowing that he had to just let the heat happen in order for him to enjoy it. When he did this, he felt Noct’s erection against his own and his vision went hazy for a moment, head spinning at the heightened sense of touch. “Ohh…” he panted wantonly, speaking words he was barely aware of, words getting tangled up in the fog of his desire and pleasure. 

“Will you… can you talk to me?” At least he could get that question out. 

Noctis knew exactly what he was going to ask before the words tumbled out of his mouth, and he smiled at how Prompto was finally letting go completely. 

“Yes, sweetheart. Thank you for asking so nicely, you’re so sweet. You smell so good, Prom, and taste delicious. And I love hearing your cute little sounds; when you whine and ask me for more, it just shows how comfortable you are with me, and I’m so grateful for it.” 

He aligned himself at Prompto’s entrance and waited for his okay, which took a moment or two given how hard it was for him to speak right then. 

“Everything okay, Prom? Still good with everything?” As soon as he asked the questions, Prompto groaned loudly and tangled his fingers in Noctis’s hair, tugging lightly and wriggling around on the bed. 

“Yes, yes, yes, please, do it now, I can’t wait any longer…” Prompto babbled endearingly. Noctis smiled warmly at him and kissed his temple, finally pushing in. 

There was a moment of silence as Prompto’s mouth hung open and his head fell back onto the pillow, overwhelming pleasure coursing through his veins. His heat heightened his senses so much that Prompto knew he wouldn’t last long at all; it was just too much. Sometimes he forgot how this felt, being so full and completely connected to Noctis during his heat, but it came rushing back to him quickly and he realized it was so intense and heavenly but at the same time, not enough. He had to be closer, had to feel everything Noct could give him. 

“More, more, please, please Noct, I love you,” Prompto cried, reaching to grasp Noct’s hands in his own, and their fingers tangled together while Noctis brought his lips down to Prompto’s smaller ones, loving every inch of him with his own body. Prompto was so tight and slick at the same time, it drove Noctis crazy. He of course granted Prompto’s request, starting to thrust slowly into him, the warmth of his lover’s body surrounding him and pulling him in deeper. 

He picked up his pace when Prompto continued to beg for more, wanting to make this heat perfect for him, hoping he was giving Prom the most pleasure he could possibly give. He deserved it, that was certain. “I love you baby, you feel fucking wonderful. Gods, you’re so perfect, Prom,” he said, strings of sweet compliments passing his lips as they came into his head. He realized distantly that he was probably being excessive with his words, but he could never praise Prompto enough; he had to let him know exactly what was on his mind at every moment they shared. And he knew how much it meant to Prompto when he gave him praise. It made him feel even more loved and cared for, more treasured and safe. 

The blonde shifted and squirmed around him, loving how full he felt with Noctis seated inside of him, moving in and out, the feeling so overwhelming he felt dizzy. “Noct!” He cried out, squeezing his eyes shut. 

He was shocked when Noctis completely halted his movements, making Prompto groan in agony of being brought so close to his high without the release he so desperately needed. 

“What — what are you doing? Please, please… I need you, please Noct!” He cried desperately. He felt a hand come up to cup his face, and he opened his eyes, only then noticing the tears falling down his cheeks and onto his lips that were now chapped from his biting down on them. 

“You’re crying, sweetheart,” Noctis frowned, dark blue eyes filled with concern. “I stopped because you started crying. What’s wrong, Prom?” 

“Oh…” he whispered, cheeks heating up immediately. “I’m sorry, I don’t know — why. I just… I love you so much, I need you so badly it hurts!” _What is wrong with me?!_

“Am I ruining it? Do you still want me?” Prompto asked, tears still sliding down his cheeks and lip wobbling. 

Noctis quieted him with his lips, pressing them against Prompto’s fiercely and wrapping his arms tightly around Prompto, hugging him as best he could while still inside of him. 

The blonde let Noctis caress him and tried to calm his breathing as best as he could. He was so turned on and desperate for release but also trying not to fall apart as his emotions ran wild. 

Noctis pulled back, only to plant more kisses along his jaw and his neck. “You could never ruin this, Prom. Never ever. And I always want you, baby. Promise me you don’t really think I could stop wanting you? I love you forever, remember? You’re my love, my baby. I always want you and more importantly, I always love you, and you’re absolutely perfect.” 

Prompto nodded, heart swelling with love. How Noctis could be so loving to him and treat him with such unconditional kindness and understanding, he would never know. But he was eternally grateful for him. 

“Even when I cry while we make love?” He mumbled, smiling to show Noctis he didn’t mean it as a serious question. 

Noct let out a sigh, though he was smiling, too. “Yes, even then. You’re so beautiful. I just stopped because I wanted to make sure you were okay. You know that, right, sweetheart?” 

Prompto nodded, feeling stupid. Of course that was why Noctis stopped. He did want him, and he loved him, and nothing could take that away. 

“I know, Noct. Thank you, I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too. Do you want me to keep going?” 

Prompto bit down on his lip and nodded as he grabbed onto Noct’s hands once more. It was grounding and sometimes Prompto needed that little extra bit of support. 

“I love when you hold my hands when we do this, baby. You’re so sweet. I love being so connected to you,” Noctis said, finally moving again, going back to a slower pace as he thrusted in and out of Prompto’s tight heat. 

Prompto’s pleasure climbed again and he was soon almost to his breaking point, listening to Noctis’s low, soothing voice whispering in his ear, the combination of thrusts inside of his body and warm, wet kisses shared between their lips becoming excruciatingly intense. 

“I can feel you opening up for me, and you’re relaxing so well. You’re being very brave, baby, and I’m so proud of you. Thank you for letting go. You deserve to let go and feel everything. You’re so precious to me, Prompto. So kind and caring and passionate, so clever and brave. And you’re gorgeous… I’m so lucky to have you, my sweet little love.” 

Prompto’s eyes rolled back as he finally came with a sob. 

Noctis finished shortly after; being able to bring Prompto to ecstasy was always what sent him over the edge, too. He held tightly onto his lover’s small frame, peppering him with kisses with what little energy he had left after such intense pleasure. 

♥

They laid there for a while afterwards, curled up together, sheets a mess and bodies sweaty, comfortable as could be in each other’s arms.

“Thank you, Noct. I love you,” Prompto eventually spoke softly, laughing lightly when Noctis kissed his freckled nose. 

“Of course, Prom. I’m sorry about getting stuck in traffic earlier. I wish I could’ve been there for you sooner,” Noctis lamented, combing his fingers through Prompto’s hair. 

His boyfriend shook his head, smile slowly forming upon his face. “It’s okay, I understand. But I mean, thank you. Not just for helping me with my heat, but for always being here… just, thank you for everything,” Prompto whispered, bright eyes locked onto Noct’s, memorizing the deep blue. 

“Anything for you. I love you, Prom,” Noctis responded quietly. He gave Prompto a little eskimo kiss, making him giggle, and allowed himself to be pulled in for more cuddles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
